The present invention relates in general to data processing devices and in particular to a device for reading and processing visually observable information present on a data carrier.
A hand operated document reader is known which is manually guided over the lines to be scanned from in the document whereby the hand operated reading device is capable of detecting certain standard type characters (OCR-A or OCR-B) by means of an electronic type character detecting unit which supplies corresponding signals to a data processing station where the signals are evaluated and processed in any suitable known manner. Such conventional hand operated reading device, however, is limited to the detection of one or more standard sets of characters or letters.